Kidnapped: A Teen Titans Story
by bballgirl22
Summary: One of Raven's emotions get loose. Beast Boy disappears. Will the Titans ever find him? I'm terrible at summaries. Please R&R.


**Kidnapped: A Teen Titans Story**

It was just another ordinary day at Titans tower. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were playing video games. Raven was reading on the couch next to them. Starfire was playing Silkie while watching the boys and Raven. Little did they know, it would change that night.

That night, Raven was in her room when her mirror started to glow. She looked into it and was horrified at what she saw. One of her emotions was growing bigger. It would soon escape the mirror. This emotion was Rage. It was talking to her as it grew; "He'll be mine soon. You will never have him." the emoticlone cackled evilly. Raven knew who it was talking about. Beast Boy. He had grown on her and she couldn't believe it, but she had developed feelings for him. As she pictured him in her mind, the mirror shattered and she was flung against the wall. "Poor baby. I'll give you a chance to say good-bye." Rage said as she flew put the window, cackling evilly.

"Friend Raven, what has happened?" Starfire called. The door slid open and Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy walked in.

"One of my emoticlones…escaped." Raven said, not quite believing it yet. Beast Boy was at her side in a second, sensing her bewilderment. "I need to think." she said as she left her room and headed to the roof.

Back in Raven's room, her friends were speechless. "I'll go talk to her." Beast Boy volunteered as he too left the room.

When Beast Boy reached the roof, the sun was just setting. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Raven looked. He had always cared about her. He was silently willing himself to tell her as he walked over and sat next to her. "Are you OK?" he asked gently.

"Yes." Raven answered.

"Raven, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Beast Boy turned her head so she was facing him. "Raven I-"

He never finished as Raven kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. When they finally broke away, they looked at each other, smiling.

"So, what now?" Raven asked quietly. Beast Boy never answered as Raven's emoticlone swooped down onto the roof. Beast Boy jumped up, ready to defend Raven.

"I told you he's mine." Rage hissed as she grabbed Beast Boy roughly and they both vanished.

Raven walked back towards her room, her eyes filling with tears. The others were straightening up Raven's room, but as soon as they saw her face, Starfire hugged her.

"Guys, can we talk?" Raven said as a tear slipped out and rolled down her cheek.

"So, this emoticlone was the emotion Rage," Robin began.

"And after threatening you, she escaped and kidnapped BB." Cyborg finished.

"Yes and…" Raven broke off searching for the right words.

"Friend Raven is trying to say that she and friend Beast Boy just told each other their feelings." Raven shot Starfire a grateful look.

"We'll find him Raven." Robin assured her.

Beast Boy awoke to find himself in an old abandoned train station. He was bound hand and foot and chained to a wall. "Who are you?" he asked as he spied someone in a red cloak.

"I am Raven's emotion Rage. No one will ever have you. She will never have you." Rage said as she moved near him until her face was inches from his. She pushed his chest hard and he had to grit his teeth in order not to cry out. "In fact, why don't we kiss to make Raven jealous. Not that she'll ever find you." Rage said as she moved even closer.

Beast Boy tried to turn away, but she pushed his chest harder until he stopped. Her lips found his and she kissed him.

"All I have to do is get rid of that real Raven. Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Rage told him.

"Don't hurt her," Beast Boy begged as he struggled to get loose. "Leave her alone, please."

"You just wait here." she said as she tied a handkerchief over his mouth to gag him. "I'll be back soon." She disappeared into the shadows around them. Beast Boy tired to morph, but couldn't.

"The emotion must have Raven's knowledge of spells." he thought.

Back at the tower, Starfire and Silkie were trying their best to comfort a distraught Raven while the boys tried to figure out how to track Beast Boy. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash as the door burst open and they saw Rage standing there, her eyes glowing. Raven lunged at her, as did the other Titans. She pinned her to the ground and growled "Where is he?" "You'll never find him." the emotion hissed as she kicked Raven into Starfire, who fell into Robin, who fell into Cyborg. As they lay in a heap, Rage brought the ceiling down on them and disappeared.

"Is everyone OK?" Raven asked as she lowered the shield she had made.

"Two questions: What kind of danger is Beast Boy in and do you know how to track her?" Robin asked pointedly.

"He could be in grave danger or mild danger, depending on why she took him. Yes, now that I've had contact with her outside of my mirror, I can track her. And remember, when we find her, don't even go near Beast Boy, lest try to free him, until she is defeated. Rage is extremely jealous and protective." Raven explained as they headed out the door.

Beast Boy had managed to fall asleep, but was rudely awakened by a sharp pain on his chest. Rage was back. He couldn't say anything because of the gag, but he was very hungry and it was making him weak. He still struggled, but the pain got more intense.

"The more you struggle, the harder I push." Rage taunted him. She walked across the room.

The other Titans were nearing the old station and Raven held a glimmer of hope that Beast Boy would be with Rage. Outside the door, she and the other titans peeked in the window. They saw Rage walk over to Beast Boy and push his chest again as she talked. They saw Beast Boy wince. As soon as she pulled her hand away, they burst in. Beast Boy's eyes lit up a bit when he saw them, but even more when he saw Raven.

The fight that ensued was harsh and long. Rage had Starfire, Cyborg , and Robin backed into a corner, but Raven jumped her. Raven was losing consciousness, but she wouldn't close her eyes until Rage was gone. As she chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Rage kicked her away and pinned her to the wall, ready to hit her as hard as she could. Beast Boy eyes were full of worry as he watched, unable to help. But as Rage was about to strike, she faded away. Raven had done it.

Robin cut the ropes that bound Beast Boy, Cyborg removed his gag, and Star fire blasted the chains. As soon as he was free, despite the pain in his chest, he went to Raven's side.

She opened her eyes and noticed his arm. "Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"Why would I be mad at you Rae?" Beast Boy asked confusedly.

"She was a part of me." Raven said barely above a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, I could never be mad at you. I love you." he told her.

"Really?" Raven asked and he nodded.

She leaned her head on his chest and noticed him wince with pain. The others had come over and noticed too.

"She hurt you, didn't she?" Raven said, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Calm down, Raven. I'm fine." Beast Boy said trying to laugh. It hurt him too much.

"Beast Boy, let friend Raven heal you." Starfire suggested. Raven placed her hands on his chest and healed him.

When she was done, the others had been so quiet, they thought they had left. Beast Boy held Raven close and kissed her until they heard Cyborg say "Aaaaawwwww!" and a click.

"Wait until this goes on the Internet." Robin laughed as the three of them hurried outside as Raven and Beast Boy ran after them, all of them laughing.

The End


End file.
